What about us
by Liittle-B
Summary: Qu'en est-il de nous ? Qu'en est-il de l'amour ? De cette promesse de ne jamais abandonner ? Song fic et POV d'Harry sur sa relation avec Draco.


[Quelques petits mots que vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire mais que je tenais à prononcer. Je voudrais dédier cette fic à Sasha. Une fille géniallissime qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et qui m'a fait plus de compliments que je ne le méritais sur cette fic. Elle m'a donné l'envie et la motivation de la terminer en sachant trouver les mots qui m'ont touchée énormément. Alors je te remercie du fond du cœur ma belle, pour tous ces compliments et je suis très heureuse que cette song-fic t'ai plue autant. Bises !

Et bien évidemment un grand merci à ma Perle en Or pour m'avoir relue sans rechigner =P Et je suis très heureuse de t'avoir convertie à ce merveilleux couple qu'est le Harry/Draco !

J'allais oublier les formalités : Tous les personnages (à l'exception de Samantha) appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. Pour ce qui est de la chanson, les paroles ont été écrites par Chris Braide et Gary Barlow tandis qu'elle est (merveilleusement) interprétée par John Barrowman. Vous pouvez trouver un lien pour le clip sur mon profil. ]

C'est bon j'ai terminé ! Je vous laisse à la lecture de cette song-fic qui j'espère vous plaira …

**What About Us**

_POV Harry Potter._

Encore un matin où je me réveille dans la froideur des draps. Tu n'es plus à ta place dans ce lit trop grand. Pourtant tu ne commences que dans une heure. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne supportes plus de rester trop longtemps près de moi. Et pourtant je me lève afin de te rejoindre dans la cuisine où tu seras en train de boire ton café, tout en lisant le journal. Comme tous les matins depuis bientôt six mois.

Je dépose un léger baiser sur tes lèvres en guise de bonjour. Tu y réponds sans conviction, te replongeant aussitôt dans ta lecture.

- Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? je demande d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

- Oh, comme d'habitude, je vais arrêter quelques malfrats et remplir des papiers. Si j'ai le temps, j'irai sans doute jouer au Quidditch, me réponds-tu sans même lever les yeux. Et toi ?

- Je vais passer voir Ron. J'emmènerai sûrement Samantha au parc. Si tu veux, je pourrai venir voler avec toi…

Non, ça ira. Blaise doit passer. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Nos conversations me manquent.

- Je comprends, fit-je d'un ton neutre alors qu'en réalité j'ai envie de hurler que moi ce sont NOS conversations à tous les deux qui me manquent. On ne se parle que pour discuter de nos vies respectives, chacun de notre côté, comme deux étrangers. On ne fait plus aucun projet ensemble. On ne sort jamais ensemble. Et tout ça me manque.

_Guess we've been talking too long. _

_We know what we need. _

_Separately…_

Seulement quand je glisse cela au milieu du repas tu prends la mouche et me répètes que nous ne sommes plus des adolescents et que nous avons dépassé ce stade. Alors je me rends compte que la passion des premiers jours a vite laissé place à la routine. Cette routine qui tue un couple à petit feu. Je suis conscient que cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que nous vivons ensemble et bientôt trois ans que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Mais je ne m'en lasse pas. Ta présence suffit toujours à me rendre heureux. Tes baisers me laissent toujours rêveur. Mais tu t'éloignes petit à petit et je souffre de cela. Mais tu ne veux rien entendre et tu continues à prétendre que rien n'a changé, que tu m'aimes toujours autant. Seulement, rappelle-toi, quand était-ce la dernière fois que nous avons réellement parlé de nous ?

_You say the honeymoon's over_

_I don't want to push_

_ But what about us?_

La porte d'entrée m'arrache à mes pensées. Elle vient de claquer. Encore une fois tu es parti sans un mot, sans m'embrasser… Je n'en peux plus Draco. Je me demande s'il n'y pas quelqu'un d'autre. Et quand je repense à notre dernière dispute je suis en droit de me poser des questions. Tu étais peut-être à bout mais on ne déclare pas cela sans raison. Et s'il n'y avait que ça… Bien sûr que non, ce serait trop simple. Mais il parait que je suis étouffant. Trop jaloux. Constamment sur ton dos. Je n'en ai pas l'impression pourtant. Mais si tu t'intéressais un tant soit peu à moi peut-être que je ne serais plus aussi curieux en ce qui concerne ta vie. Car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Je cherche désespérément un moyen de faire partie de ta vie. Je me rappelle des premiers mois où nous nous aimions. A l'abri des regards. Dévorés par la passion. A ce moment, je le sais, je faisais partie de ta vie autant que tu faisais partie de la mienne. Mais qu'en est-il désormais ? J'ai beau essayer, ces mots que tu as hurlés résonnent encore en moi. Je ne sais ce que je dois en penser…

_It's ringing in my head_

_It's not__ what you say_

_It's what you have said_

Je décide d'arrêter de me torturer l'esprit plus longtemps et enfile ma cape pour me rendre chez mes meilleurs amis. A peine ai-je posé un pied dans leur salon qu'une petite fusée rousse me saute dans les bras. « Tonton 'Ry ! » s'exclame Samantha avant que je lui dépose un énorme bisou sur le front. Hermione arrive tandis que je la repose à terre. Elle me prend à son tour dans ses bras avant de s'écarter et de déclarer que j'ai mauvaise mine. Je la remercie tentant de jouer la carte de l'humour mais ça ne prend pas. Elle me connait trop bien. Ron entre silencieusement dans le salon et avant même de me dire bonjour il me demande ce qu'_il_ a encore fait. Et comme à mon habitude je démens cette accusation voilée. Je suis juste fatigué mais tout va bien entre Draco et moi. Je vois bien à leurs regards qu'ils ne sont pas convaincus et pourtant ils acquiescent avant de me proposer un verre que j'accepte avec soulagement. J'ai beau faire de mon mieux pour le cacher, parler de notre couple me laisse toujours un pincement au cœur depuis que ce couple s'émiette. Heureusement que je peux encore compter sur mes amis et ma filleule. Elle est la seule à réussir à me faire sourire du haut de ses deux ans. Nous passons l'après-midi à la promener dans le parc, discutant de tout et de rien comme au bon vieux temps. Hermione et Ron évitent soigneusement de parler de toi et je leur en suis on ne peut plus reconnaissant. Mais pas étonné pour autant. Ils ont toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire pour me remonter le moral. Et à ce moment, ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est de me vider la tête afin de ne plus penser à cet étranger qui m'attend chez moi. Alors que la nuit commence à tomber je leur dit au revoir dans de longues étreintes avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. De retour chez nous, je sens immédiatement cette tension qui règne dans l'appartement. Je t'appelle doucement et tu me réponds d'un grognement que tu te trouves dans la cuisine. Je t'y rejoins et t'embrasse, tu me retournes le baiser du bout des lèvres avant de déclarer que le dîner est prêt. On s'installe en silence. On mange en silence. On débarrasse en silence. Une fois la vaisselle effectuée je brise enfin cette atmosphère pesante et te demande si tu veux regarder un film. Tu réponds que tu es trop fatigué et que tu vas aller te coucher directement. Je propose de te rejoindre dans quelques minutes mais si tu ne m'en empêches pas, je sens bien que tu préfères t'endormir seul. Alors je te laisse filer dans la chambre tandis que je m'effondre dans le canapé en me demandant où est passée cette envie de prouver aux gens qu'ils avaient tort de ne pas croire en notre amour, cet amour qui nous unissait il y a encore une année à peine.

_So what about us?_

_What about love? _

_What about saying that we'll never give up?_

_Don't want to blame you__, we're in danger._

_So what about us?_

Tandis que je me glisse dans le lit où tu me tournes délibérément le dos, je repense aux premiers jours. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Cette fois où j'ai refusé ta main et ton amitié qui a donné naissance à cette haine farouche qui nous anima pendant six longues années. Cette haine qui circulait dans nos veines tandis que, sans que nous nous en rendions compte, on devenait obsédé l'un par l'autre. Nous avions tous les deux de bonnes excuses pour se chercher sans cesse du regard. Excuses qui ont volées en éclats à l'aube de la septième année, après que Voldemort ait été anéanti. C'est bien évidemment moi qui l'ai tué mais ce que personne ne sait, c'est que sans toi je serais mort. Tu n'as jamais voulu que je le dise, refusant la gloire qui t'était due. Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai commencé à te regarder autrement. Mais je n'ai jamais su à quel moment notre haine s'est transformée en amour. Cela s'est fait petit à petit sans doute car il est inutile de nier qu'entre nous il y a toujours eu cette passion qui nous rendait vivant. Cette passion qui nous permettait de nous échapper quelques instants dans notre bulle tandis que la guerre faisait rage en dehors de Poudlard et dont nous représentions les deux camps à l'intérieur. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette guerre s'est terminée, le bien à triomphé du mal, la lumière à anéanti les ténèbres et autres oppositions du genre. Et nous sommes retournés en cours. Tout le monde tentait de rire et sourire comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si toutes ces morts n'avaient pas eues lieu. Certains ont réussi mieux que d'autres. Tu y arrivais d'ailleurs mieux que moi. Et tandis que je sombrai tu es celui qui m'a redonné le sourire. A travers les insultes que tu me lançais sans grande conviction et auxquelles je ne croyais plus. A travers ces soirées que tu passais à mes côtés à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Personne n'était au courant de cette habitude que nous avions prise. Se réunir le soir, dans la Salle sur Demande. Et c'est dans cette Salle que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, au retour des vacances de Noël. C'est dans cette même Salle que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, alors que nous venions de nous disputer. Et c'est là que nous avons pris la décision d'officialiser notre relation, à la veille des résultats de nos examens. Personne ne s'y attendait, tout le monde était surpris. Personne n'a cru que notre couple tiendrait longtemps, tout le monde pensait que ce n'était qu'une passade. Mais nous avons choisi d'ignorer ces mauvaises langues, continuant de vivre notre amour tout en poursuivant nos études. A la surprise générale tu es devenu Auror et moi journaliste. Et puis après deux ans d'allers et retours entre ton appartement et le mien on a décidé d'habiter ensemble, prouvant du même coup au reste du monde que notre amour était véritable. Je crois que c'est là qu'on a commencé à se perdre. A trop vouloir montrer aux autres que notre couple était aussi solide que n'importe quel autre on a oublié d'être heureux.

_Yes__ we've been trying too hard_

_We mis__understood _

_What's good for us._

Les trois jours suivants sont un véritable calvaire. Tu m'accordes difficilement quelques regards, m'adresses à peine la parole et ne me touches même plus. Alors ce soir j'ai pris ma décision. Je suis exténué et je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Pourtant je suis là à t'attendre. Il est minuit passé et je suis assis dans ce foutu canapé depuis plus de quatre heures. Mes valises sont posées à mes côtés tandis que j'attends sagement que tu daignes enfin te montrer. J'aurais pu m'en aller sans un mot, sans une explication … Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu l'aurais remarqué. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive à ce point de non retour. C'est pour cela que je suis en train de t'attendre comme un imbécile alors que tu dois être en train de t'envoyer en l'air dans les bras d'un autre homme que moi.

La porte s'ouvre enfin alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées. C'est le son de ta voix qui m'en arrache définitivement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandes-tu en me montrant mes bagages d'un coup de tête.

- Ce sont des valises Draco, je réponds dans un sourire on ne peut moins sincère.

- Je vois bien que ce sont des valises ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? cries-tu brusquement.

- Je m'en vais. Et j'emmène mes affaires avec moi. D'où l'utilité des valises. Pour mettre les affaires dedans, tu sais. C'est à cela que ça sert en général une valise, en puis-je m'empêcher de plaisanter alors qu'au fond de moi je suis tout sauf joyeux. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Tu te contentes de t'asseoir sur le siège le plus proche avant de déclarer en levant les yeux au ciel :

- Tu vas pas recommencer Harry ?

Cette seule phrase délicieusement accompagnée de cet air de suffisance que j'abhorre me fait sortir de mes gonds.

- Recommencer quoi ? me mis-je à crier. Suite à quoi tu te lèves d'un bond de ton fauteuil pour répondre.

- Recommencer à me questionner à propos de mon hypothétique amant. Je ne sais même pas d'où te vient cette idée complètement stupide, tu cries à ton tour.

- Elle vient peut-être du fait que tu ne me parles plus, que tu ne me touches plus. J'ai l'impression qu'on est devenu des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Et la seule explication plausible à mes yeux, c'est que tu as enfin réalisé quel monstre je suis et que je te dégoute. Ces paroles hurlées alors que des larmes de rage dévalaient mes joues eurent au moins le don de te désarçonner.

- Un monstre ? murmures-tu.

- Oui un monstre. J'ai tué ta mère, j'ai envoyé ton père à Azkaban, j'ai réduit en cendres tellement de Mangemorts… Alors j'ai toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre tu ouvrirais les yeux et que tu m'en voudrais. Parce que ces personnes tu les aimais, c'était tes amis et je les ai anéantis. Voilà pourquoi je suis persuadé que tu t'es trouvé un putain d'amant sans avoir le courage de me quitter, je sèche mes larmes et serre les dents attendant que tu approuves ou réfutes ma théorie. Mais au lieu de ça tu te mets à rire alors que quelques larmes s'échappent de tes yeux et je suis complètement perdu.

_I'm tired emotionally inside_

_Night after night_

_We fight __till we cry._

Ton rire s'évanouit et tu me regardes de tes yeux brillants. Sentant ma détermination fléchir je tourne les talons et m'avance vers la porte lorsque ta voix s'élève parmi le silence devenu pesant de la salle à manger.

- Tu es un idiot Potter ! me lances-tu. Je serre les dents et sans te regarder répond :

- C'est toi l'imbécile Malfoy. C'est comme ça que tu espères me retenir ? finis-je en abaissant la poignée.

- Qui te dis que j'ai envie que tu restes ?

Ce sont les derniers mots que j'entends alors que je quitte notre appartement.

Assis dans le salon de Ron et Hermione je retiens mes sanglots à grand renfort de vodka. Du coin de l'œil je les vois se jeter des regards. Aucun de nous n'a prononcé un mot depuis que je suis arrivé. De toute façon je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils pensent. Et je dois avouer qu'ils m'avaient prévenus que tu étais incapable d'aimer et que tu allais me faire souffrir tôt ou tard. Mais j'ai refusé de les écouter, prenant ta défense dès qu'ils émettaient le moindre reproche à ton encontre. Dire qu'à cette époque je te faisais aveuglément confiance. Malgré notre passé, malgré ta famille, malgré la guerre … Je pensais que les rares mots doux que tu me glissais à l'oreille après une nuit passée ensemble avaient au moins le mérite d'être sincères. Je pensais que ces insultes voilées que tu me lançais n'étaient qu'en souvenir de notre vieille rancune. Mais à présent et avec trois verres de vodka au fond de l'estomac je doute de tout. Tu avais sans doute raison après tout. " Potter le petit Saint. Si naïf. Tellement manipulable que c'en est risible." Trop bon, trop con. C'est fou comme ce vieil adage me sied à merveille.

_I don't know what's wrong or right_

_Is every word you say_

_What's really on your mind._

Je finis par éclater en sanglots devant mes amis. Epuisé. Hermione se lève aussitôt et me prend dans ses bras. Elle me berce doucement tandis que Ron bout sur place. Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie d'aller te trouver afin d'éclater «ta petite gueule de connard arrogant et prétentieux» comme il te qualifie si bien. Je n'ai pas la force de l'en dissuader alors je me laisse aller dans les bras de ma meilleure amie durant de longues minutes. Ron finit par se lever, je ne vois pas le regard que lui lance sa femme mais il se contente de hausser les épaules et disparait dans la cheminée. De mon côté les larmes se tarissent peu à peu alors qu'Hermione me caresse tendrement les cheveux. Je me repasse notre conversation en boucle. J'avais tellement espéré que tu me retiendrais, que tu me dirais que j'avais complètement tord, que tu t'excuserais de ton comportement de ces derniers mois et qu'on se réconcilierait sous les draps prêts à affronter nos futures années. C'est drôle ce que je peux être idiot parfois. Un rire amer m'échappe et Hermione suspend sa main en l'air. Je lève la tête et aperçoit Sam, son doudou à la main, son pouce à la bouche, les joues mouillées de larmes. Voyant qu'on l'a remarquée elle court vers nous et se blottit elle aussi contre sa mère murmurant qu'elle a fait un cauchemar. Je me redresse et lui fait signe de venir vers moi. Ma petite rousse préférée crapahute dans ma direction et enfouie sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, suçotant son pouce de plus belle et se cachant derrière sa peluche. Je lui murmure des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille et la remmène dans sa chambre. Elle se glisse sous les couvertures et alors que j'allais éteindre sa lampe de chevet sa petite voix s'élève. Difficile à entendre d'autant plus que son petit pouce n'a toujours pas quitté sa bouche.

" Ze t'ème tonton 'Ry," déclare-t-elle en fermant les yeux et cette déclaration me réchauffe le cœur l'espace de quelques heures.

_So what about us?_

_So w__hat about love? _

_What about saying that we'll never give up?_

_Don't want to blame you__, we're in danger._

_So what about us?_

Hermione m'a rejoint à l'étage et à voir son sourire je devine qu'elle a entendu les dernières paroles de ma filleule.

- Ron et moi t'aimons aussi, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je vous aime. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

- Mais tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est normal. Et je pense qu'il est également normal que je te donne mon avis sur cette histoire. Tu es d'accord ? demande ma meilleure amie plongeant son regard dans le mien. J'acquiesce, peu sûr de vouloir entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire mais au point où j'en suis...  
Bien. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais apprécié Malfoy et qu'il me le rendait bien, très bien même. Mais quand tu as commencé à sortir avec lui, j'ai compris qu'il devait avoir quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qu'il cachait très bien sous sa carapace de mauvais garçon. Et au fil des mois j'ai pu me rendre compte d'une chose: il est fou de toi. Complètement et irrémédiablement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es parti même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question mais peu importe la raison, je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas bonne. Pas entièrement du moins.

Je lève les yeux aux ciels avant de répliquer, piqué au vif :

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Draco et moi. Alors tu ne peux pas me juger. Pour ce qui est de son prétendu amour, tu devrais pourtant le savoir, Malfoy est très doué pour faire croire ce qu'il veut. Je me demande comment toi, tu as pu tomber dans le panneau d'ailleurs.

- C'est là où tu as tort Harry. Je ne suis pas tombée dans le panneau justement. A chaque fois qu'on vous voyait, ce qui arrivait peu souvent tu en conviendras, il faisait tout pour montrer que tu ne comptais pas pour lui, que tu étais un petit-ami sans aucune importance et qu'il pourrait très bien se passait de toi si l'envie lui en prenait. Il a réussit son coup auprès de Ron qui est persuadé que Malfoy s'est toujours foutu de toi. Pourtant les regards qu'il te lançait ne m'ont jamais trompée. Parce qu'un regard ne ment pas Harry. Alors je ne doute absolument pas du fait que Draco soit parvenu à te faire croire que tu n'étais rien pour lui. Mais crois-moi, il t'aime vraiment et il doit y avoir une raison précise pour qu'il ait décidé d'agir ainsi et je pense que tu devrais lui en parler avant de tirer un trait définitif sur votre histoire.

_When we love we lie_

_When we talk we hide_

_Maybe I'm searching blind_

Le lendemain, je me réveille aux aurores. J'ai mal dormi, n'ayant cessé de repenser aux paroles d'Hermione et inévitablement aux tiennes. Je dois dire qu'en partant, j'étais persuadé de réussir à t'oublier assez rapidement. Et pourtant, cela ne fait qu'une nuit et je n'ai plus qu'une envie, celle de te serrer dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas revu Ron depuis qu'il est allé te trouver à l'appartement et je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser : est-ce que je dois être heureux à l'idée qu'il ait pu te faire mal autant que tu m'en a fait ? Ou est-ce que je t'aime trop pour souffrir encore plus à l'idée qu'il t'ait fait du mal ? C'est encore flou et, malgré tout, poussé par la curiosité, je finis par me lever. Je descends discrètement les escaliers pour finalement trouver mes hôtes assis dans la cuisine. Hermione a l'air catastrophé tandis que son mari semble épuisé. Apparemment il vient tout juste de revenir. J'entre et m'assois en face de lui, sans un mot. Il lève les yeux sur moi, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, gêné. Il jette ensuite un regard perdu à Hermione, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il doit me dire. Je me racle la gorge et lui indique d'un geste de la tête d'arrêter de se poser des questions et de juste me dire ce qu'il a à me dire. Je vois le vois prendre une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

- Ça me tue vraiment de déclarer ça tu sais … Mais je crois que tu as fait une connerie en partant. Franchement, ça fait même pas deux jours et vous êtes déjà au bord de la déprime alors qu'est-ce que ce sera dans une semaine ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je déprime ou bien que Draco déprime, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Harry. Mon vieux. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me cacher un truc pareil? Quant-à Malfoy… Disons qu'il était dans un piteux état quand je suis allé le voir. Il m'a vraiment fait de la peine. Voyant mon air interrogateur, Ron s'empresse d'ajouter sans reprendre son souffle : Enfin, juste l'espace d'une seconde, le temps que je me souvienne quel fils d'enfoiré il est pour oser faire souffrir mon meilleur ami !

Un petit rire m'échappe alors et j'avoue que je suis impressionné. Tu devais vraiment être mal quand il t'a vu pour qu'il t'ait pris en pitié, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Après toutes les saloperies que tu as pu lui balancer à la figure depuis nos onze ans… Un sursaut d'espoir m'envahit alors. Peut-être qu'au fond je compte un peu pour toi, que je n'étais pas qu'un simple jouet entre tes mains finalement. J'avoue qu'à cet instant, si j'écoutais mon cœur, je serais déjà venu te retrouver et te demander de me pardonner. Mais heureusement ma conscience, fidèle au poste, me rappelle la raison de mon départ et cela suffit à me retenir. Elle me murmure également, que si tu souffres vraiment tu sauras venir me chercher. Et que dans le cas contraire je ne dois pas continuer à t'attendre éternellement. Fier de ces nouvelles résolutions, j'acquiesce avec vigueur quand Hermione me propose un café. Ensuite, j'irai travailler, comme d'habitude. J'ai eu tort de croire que tu m'étais indispensable. C'est pourquoi, à partir de maintenant c'est décidé, avec ou sans toi, la vie continue.

_I'm __worn out … confused_

_What are we to you?_

_What are we doing ? _

_What are we doing? _

Le jour d'après, je passe mon temps à tourner en rond repensant, malgré mes bonnes résolutions, aux paroles de mes meilleurs amis. C'est mon jour de congé et je suis seul chez eux. Ron est parti travailler tandis qu'Hermione a emmené Sam au parc me laissant démêler les nœuds de mon esprit… mais cela ne marche pas vraiment.

De légers coups frappés à la porte me sortent de mes pensées. M'attendant à voir un Weasley derrière l'entrée, je suis on ne peut plus surpris quand tes reflets blonds apparaissent devant mes yeux. Je reste figé, ne comprenant pas ce que tu fais ici alors que lorsqu'on était ensemble… Ouch ! Penser à notre couple en le conjuguant au passé fait mal et cela me tire de ma stupeur. Je m'efface pour te laisser entrer alors que tu me lances un léger « Hey !» d'une voix mal assurée.

- Bonjour. Heu, excuse-moi de te demander ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici exactement ?

- Je suis venu te parler. Et te demander pardon. Et te traiter d'imbécile aussi, mais je ne vais pas commencer par là, rassure-toi.

Déstabilisé par ces yeux gris qui m'ont terriblement manqués pendant ces deux jours, je ne relève même pas la pique. Je me contente de soupirer et te fais signe de continuer.

- Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir. Parce que j'ai eu beau essayer de me persuader durant ces trois ans que je pourrais toujours me trouver quelqu'un d'autre sans problème et que je pourrais très bien vivre sans ce brun super sexy à mes côtés… Ces deux jours loin de toi m'ont prouvés le contraire. Weasley a dû se faire un plaisir de te rapporter l'état dans lequel j'étais quand il m'a trouvé à l'appart donc je tairais cela. Et j'en arrive donc au point où tu es un idiot et laisse-moi finir avant de m'interrompre s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça.

Je referme la bouche et attends patiemment la suite.

- Tu es un imbécile parce que l'excuse que tu m'as sortie avant de partir était complètement débile. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu penser un truc pareil, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ma famille ou de mes amis. Ils avaient fait un choix, c'était le mauvais, ils en ont payé le prix. Toi tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Quant au fait que je vois un autre c'est totalement absurde. Franchement avec toi à la maison, je n'aurais même pas l'idée d'aller chercher ailleurs. Ceci dit, je reconnais que c'est sans doute de ma faute si tu en es venu à penser ça. J'ai conscience de m'être éloigné de toi… Mais c'était pour me protéger. Parce que je savais que tu finirais par me quitter, or j'étais en train de devenir dépendant de toi et j'ai tout fait pour que cela change. Mais le fait est que ça fait longtemps que je suis totalement imprégné de toi. C'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas retenu. Car ce moment devait arriver un jour ou l'autre et…

- Attends une minute. Pourquoi ce moment _devait _arriver ? Pourquoi tu es si persuadé que j'allais finir par te quitter ? Ça n'avait jamais été dans mes intentions avant que je ne commence à avoir des soupçons sur ton infidélité ! m'exclamai-je, abasourdi par tes paroles. Tu te mords les lèvres et je vois des larmes perler aux coins de tes paupières alors que tu me réponds dans un murmure.

- Voyons Harry ! Ouvre un peu les yeux. Je suis un Malfoy et toi tu es le héros du monde sorcier. Je suis supposé être un sang pur aux idées bien arrêtées, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Tout le monde, tes amis les premiers, est persuadé que je ne suis avec toi que par intérêt espérant me racheter une conduite. Ou bien pour te pervertir dans l'espoir de prouver que tu n'es pas si bien que ça. Alors il est inévitable qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu finisses par penser comme eux. Alors tu me laisseras tomber pour quelqu'un de meilleur que moi. Quelqu'un de bien, d'attentionné, de gentil. Quelqu'un qui te mérite vraiment contrairement à moi.

Je secoue la tête, atterré par ces mots qui m'apparaissent dénués de sens.

- Et après c'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ? Mais bon sang Draco ! Je ne t'ai pas assez prouvé au cours de ces trois dernières années que c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre ? Que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi ? Parce _moi _je sais ce que tu vaux réellement. Pas eux. Et je t'assure que tu es bien meilleur que la plupart de ces cons qui osent te critiquer sans rien savoir de ta vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais laissé personne me dicter ma conduite. Pas même Dumbledore, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va commencer. Je suis le seul maître de ma vie et si j'ai envie de la passer à tes côtés c'est mon problème, ma décision. Peu importe que toi, Hermione, Ron ou le reste du monde croyez que c'est une mauvaise chose. Après tout, si je suis avec toi c'est parce que je le veux, pas parce que tu m'y obliges. Alors sors-toi ces idées de la tête et n'essaie pas de m'accuser pour notre rupture.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je te l'ai dit, je suis aussi venu pour m'excuser. J'aurais du te parler de tout ça bien avant au lieu de me renfermer et par-dessus tout, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir. Si tu savais comme l'appartement est vide sans toi. Je… il faut que tu reviennes Harry. Je te promets de changer et de faire des efforts. Mais reviens…

- Non.

_What about us?_

_What about love? _

_What about saying that we __never give up?_

_Don't want to blame you but__ we're in danger._

Je vois ton visage se décomposer un peu plus. Tes paupières se ferment écrasant les larmes qui glissent alors discrètement le long de tes joues. La porte s'ouvre avant que je ne puisse me justifier et un rouquin furieux apparait. Tu sursautes lorsque Ron se met à hurler.

- Comment ça non ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu viens de passer deux jours à te morfondre, t'imaginant l'amour de ta vie dans les bras d'un autre et alors qu'il vient ramper à tes pieds, te demandant pardon pour des choses qu'il n'a même pas faites, tu refuses de l'excuser ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Sans oublier que c'est de Malfoy qu'on parle. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu reconnaitre qu'il avait tort avant aujourd'hui mais toi, ça ne te fait rien. Tu es prêt à le laisser tomber pour ce qui, j'en suis persuadé, n'est que de la fierté mal placée, alors que tu es tout simplement incapable de vivre sans lui ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ai pas passé toutes ces années à t'écouter parler de ce petit con arrogant, me conter combien il était merveilleux ou abruti suivant les jours pour que cela finisse ainsi !

- C'est bon tu as terminé ? Je demande, amusé de voir mon meilleur ami prendre ta défense alors que deux ans plus tôt il aurait été le premier à sauter de joie si je t'avais quitté. Si je comprends bien tu es là depuis le début de notre conversation. Molly ne t'as pas assez répété que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ? Cependant si tu as bien entendu, j'ai évoqué le fait que personne ne pouvait me dire comment agir. Pas même toi. Alors je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je ne retournerai certainement pas avec Draco pour te faire plaisir. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Mais, si tu m'avais laissé terminer, tu saurais que mon «non» ne voulait pas dire ce que tu as cru qu'il voulait dire. Ayant conscience que ce que je viens de déclarer est loin d'être clair, je me retourne vers toi et te regardes dans les yeux pour m'expliquer : Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je vois d'ici Hermione lever les yeux au ciel déclarant que ce que je vais dire est terriblement cliché, d'ailleurs tu peux te montrer ma belle, cela fait longtemps que ce sort ne prend plus avec moi, fis-je en me tournant vers la cheminée où Hermione apparait avec Samantha dans les bras. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris Draco, je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors que tu te comportais comme un parfait enfoiré avec tout le monde et moi le premier. Parce que je me suis vite aperçu que si une journée se passait sans qu'on ne se soit insulté, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Et puis il faut reconnaitre que tu as toujours été sexy. Mais je m'égare… me repris-je en voyant les couleurs quitter les joues de mon meilleur ami. Bref, si jamais je reviens vivre à l'appartement ce ne sera pas parce que tu m'as promis de changer de caractère. La seule chose que je veux qu'on se promette, c'est de se faire confiance. Je ne veux pas qu'on hésite à se parler. Je veux qu'on se confie tout, que ce soit nos peurs ou nos désirs. Bien sûr cela n'empêche pas de garder quelques secrets. Mais pas à propos des choses importantes. Tu es d'accord ?

- Je… Mais bien évidemment. Du moment que tu reviens vivre chez nous je suis prêt à accepter toutes tes conditions, me réponds-tu en me tombant dans les bras.

- Je ferai peut-être bien d'en profiter pour exiger autre chose, murmurai-je au creux de ton oreille alors que ton rire, qui m'avait tant manqué, me réchauffe le cœur.

_So what about us?_

_What about love? _

_That's the one thing that we never discussed_

_Don't want to blame you__ but we're in danger._

_What about us?_

Assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main, j'attends que tu rentres. Comme chaque soir. Parfois tu arrives plus tôt que prévu, souvent tu arrives bien plus tard. Comme maintenant. Mais malgré tout je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet et je profite de la chaleur que diffuse la cheminée pour m'enfoncer dans mes pensées. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je suis revenu vivre à l'appartement après notre rupture de quelques jours. Il est inutile de nier que cette séparation, aussi courte fut-elle, nous a permis de régler pas mal de choses. Et même si je sais que tu as encore des difficultés à me parler de ce qui t'inquiète, je sais que cette situation ne se reproduira plus. Parce que depuis ce jour tu t'ouvres un peu plus aux autres, reprenant petit à petit confiance en toi et en nous. Je sais que parler avec Hermione t'aide énormément et je ne la remercierai jamais assez de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Même Ron arrive à te faire rire, ce qui est le plus grand exploit de ces dernières décennies. A vrai dire, je crois que c'est grâce au soir où je suis parti et qu'il est venu te trouver. Il ne m'a jamais fait part des détails de cette nuit, mais depuis à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui, ce n'est plus du mépris qui transparait dans ta voix mais du respect. Et il en est de même de son côté. Je dois avouer que voir les deux hommes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie, s'apprécier enfin me fait plaisir plus que de raison. Le coup d'œil que je jette à l'horloge murale efface mon sourire. Les aiguilles sont pointées sur le 2, il fait nuit et tu n'es toujours pas rentré.

Je finis mon verre d'une traite et me lève éteindre la lumière qui commence à me donner mal à la tête, à moins que ce ne soit la vodka. Alors que je tourne le dos à l'entrée j'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Tu espères sûrement me trouver endormi et pourtant tu tournes immédiatement les yeux vers moi.

- T'étais où ? je demande d'une voix embuée par l'alcool.

Tu soupires tout en retirant ta veste, ta cravate puis tes chaussures. Je me plante devant toi et t'attrape la main avant que tu ne commences à déboutonner ta chemise, sachant pertinemment à quoi tu joues. Tu essaies de m'embrasser mais je tourne la tête te demandant de me répondre. Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant à ton mensonge :

- J'avais un rapport urgent à terminer au bureau et puis on a eu un coup de fil anonyme nous parlant d'une cabane qui servirait de planque à d'anciens mangemorts. On a du aller vérifier.

- Et bien sûr tu n'avais pas de hibou ni de baguette pour me prévenir !

- Je…

- Arrête Draco ! Tu recommences. Comment suis-je supposé te faire confiance si tu passes ton temps à me mentir ?

La sonnerie du téléphone t'empêche de répondre. Je jure en serrant les dents, me demandant qui peut bien appeler à une heure pareille. Mais ma colère fond immédiatement comme neige au soleil lorsque j'entends la voix inquiète de Ron à l'autre bout du fil.

- Harry ? Comment va Draco ?

- Il… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je rentre tout juste du bureau, on nous a annoncé la mort de Lucius Malfoy il y a quelques heures à peine. Tandis qu'il m'apprend la nouvelle, je te vois attraper une bouteille de whiskey.  
Draco était de service ce soir mais après cette annonce le chef lui a conseillé de prendre sa soirée. Il est tout de même resté au bureau pour terminer ses rapports et il m'a dit qu'il allait rentrer à pied. Alors j'appelais juste pour vérifier s'il était bien arrivé et s'il n'était pas trop secoué…

- Si je me fie au troisième verre qu'il vient d'avaler je pense qu'il est effectivement très secoué. Ecoute Ron, c'est très gentil d'avoir appelé mais je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose maintenant. Je passerai peut-être vous voir demain. Embrasse bien Hermione et Sam pour moi. Bonne nuit.

Après avoir raccroché je me glisse doucement à côté de toi, attrapant ton verre pour le poser sur la table basse. Sans un mot je passe mon bras autour de tes épaules et je suis soulagé quand je sens ta tête venir se nicher au creux de mon cou. Peu à peu tes larmes viennent inonder ma chemise et mon cœur se serre. Je suis parfaitement conscient que malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, Lucius restait ton père et je sais ce que tu ressens. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu as préféré me mentir que de me dire la vérité.

- Draco, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? je chuchote malgré moi.

- J'avais peur de ta réaction, murmures-tu alors que tes sanglots se font plus rares. Je me dégoute pour être touché par sa mort. C'était un vrai salaud mais …

- … il n'en restait pas moins ton père et tu l'aimais. Je comprends tu sais, je finis calmement en caressant tes cheveux.

Nous restons ainsi, immobiles, pendant de longues minutes. Puis on finit tout de même par se lever pour aller se coucher au lit. A peine glissé sous les draps tu passes le bras autour de ma taille me rapprochant de ton corps tandis que nos jambes s'entremêlent. Je te glisse à l'oreille que je t'aime et que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Tu me réponds par un doux baiser dans lequel transparait tout l'amour que tu me portes. Et nous nous endormons tels les deux orphelins que nous sommes. Ancrés l'un à l'autre, espérant ainsi que rien ne pourra plus nous atteindre.

_Let's talk about us…_

[Voilà, c'est tout pour ce qui est de ma première fic sur _Harry Potter. _Quel est le verdict ? Je peux continuer à écrire dans ce domaine ou il faut absolument que j'arrête le massacre ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis à l'aide d'une petite (ou grande^^) review, je suis ouverte à tout, que ce soit compliment ou critique ! Après tout, je publie également pour pouvoir progresser. J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié cette song-fic ! Et quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu ! ]

_Little-B_


End file.
